guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Invincible Monk
Alright, so I made an attempt at cleaning it up. Could somebody take a look and yell at me? Please? ;) - Lunarbunny 13:27, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :Putting in the list of skills, with attribute levels would be great. --Xeeron 14:43, 1 December 2005 (UTC) ::The problem is, the Invincible Monk is a very general build concept, not a specific build. The only thing really required is Protective Spirit, and variations of invincimonk can use between 6~16 ranks of Protection Prayers. Likewise for healing, some people use +4 mending (13 healing prayers) with watchfulspirit, some go with +3 mending and breeze, and some people only use breeze. While most of them use smite for damage, there are variations that use the secondary profession instead. There are way too many variations.-PanSola 05:42, 2 December 2005 (UTC) :::I added a lot of detail to the article, including information on what skill choices need to be made and discussion of choosing among them. -HgFalling 12:15, 4 December 2005 (UTC) ::::That rewrite was lovely (-: -PanSola 12:26, 4 December 2005 (UTC) :::::I think this is clearly not a stub anymore, I'll take Hg's and PanSola's comments as vouching =) --Xeeron 10:11, 5 December 2005 (UTC) 8hp monks Does anyone play 8hp Mo/Me here? 14:20, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :Skuld, I do not, but I have been training my self in this 55-monk build that I found here and on GW Guru forums. That experience has gotten me to thinking along the lines that a 55-hp "type" Mesmer/Monk might be interesting to investigate. Is Mes/Mo feasible, or does it have to be Monk primary for the healing & protection superior runes and high attribute levels? Queen of Spades 15:31, 1 February 2006 (UTC) ::You don't need that much Healing/Protection for the Build to work properly (of course, the more the better), more important is a high attribute for damage dealing. Mes/Mo is very feasible, indeed. You can use Illusionary Weaponry for example. Haven't heared about a 8hp build yet, though. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 16:27, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :::An 8 HP build would be disaster in front of even mild degen.. Immolate would kill the monk instantly. He'd have to have Healing Breeze on all the time. --Karlos 02:03, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Balthasar's Aura? Is mentioned in the Reducing Health section as a primary skill, but in Damage Dealing it is "rarely used." Clear up this discrepancy? Queen of Spades 15:57, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Zealot's fire After some test it seems that as long as you don't use spells too often Zealot's fire doesn't broke aggro. I.e. if you cast a spell each 2s monsters stay close to you but if you spam divine boon and reversal fortune mobs will run away. Maybe area dmg are dmg over time like 70dmg/s but if the time istoo long it seems to not take effect anymore. Neck 20:24, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Second death "Additionally, if the monk accumulates too much Death Penalty, he will die immediately upon being resurrected." Who wrote that? You'll find you come back with 1hp ;) You'll die from anything that hits you, but not upon being ressurected 03:20, 2 February 2006 (UTC)